Glass in the Fire
by PaperPlanePiolet
Summary: Glass can be very fragile, but when melted down it can be remade into something beautiful again. But what if you break it again? Are you willing to fix it? actually like this story, but ill hardly have time for this since school, srry, FRUK but USUK later rated M for Englands mouth and for lemon and other things dunt like? dunt read.
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be really short, one of my plot bunnies kept on attacking me until I typed it out, sooo here it goes.

I own nothing! Nooothing! If I did I would make UKxUS a canon pairing in the anime |D Warning! YAOI!

"Arthur. Thank you for your cooperation." That was a load of bull. Alfred put the contract into his brief case. On it the fancy cursive of Arthur's name was scratched onto it with permanent ink. Arthur made no move and stared blankly as Alfred stood with brief case in hand. "…Cant call him that anymore huh?" he thought to himself. Arthur held out his hand offering it to the now independent nation. "You are now a nation… America." he stated. Alfred's eyes widened and he slowly reached forward across the mahogany desk to shake hands with the older nation. With that Alfred left, without giving even a second glance.

England sat there staring at the chair across from him. He grit his teeth and placed a white gloved hand over his eyes. Tears were absorbed through the thin fabric and England curled into himself sobbing silently as his heart was once again crushed.

Years Later

England cuddled up to France who willing let England climb into his lap. There they stayed while France stroked England's hair as he cried. "… You know, today is supposedly a celebration in America." England whispered, and France brought his arms around England tighter as if to keep him together. "Angleterre… I cant stand to see you like this." France buried his face into the others hair, and England rapped his arms around the others waist.

France knew that England hated to be alone on the 4th of July so he always invited him over to his house, and England always came. And every time he visited, he always cried. It always broke Francis heart, but there was nothing he could do except be there to hold Arthur together as he sobbed. Francis would have loved to do more. Kiss him. Wipe away his tears. Love him. But after so many heart breaks Arthur had finally closed his heart. England had become cold, and merciless. He had lost Canada, then America, Hong Kong, Seychelles, and … Everyone. Alliances were broken, treaties were burned, and friendships were thrown away like garbage. He trusted no one. Francis was the only one that was aloud to be this close to him. Yes, they fought constantly, but that's what England needed, a constant. He needed someone close to him after all the people that went away. And France would gladly be that constant for him. It hurt him terribly when they had to fight each other in wars, but after the battles were over they'd both go to a bar and drink together and then went to either ones house to be together. But just be together. To be in each others needed presence.

England looked up with a tear streaked face. "I've been thinking…" he whispered and that's all he said as he leaned forward and brought his lips to the others. France froze, but when England's lips started moving he moved as well. When they pulled apart France looked into dull green eyes. They used to be so vibrant. Like emeralds. France placed a light kiss on England's forehead and whispered "I promise-" "No… No promises…" England whispered back. France looked back to the others face and nodded. He understood. "Alright… But… I will say this." He leaned forward and brought his lips near Arthur's ear. "I will always love you." New tears were shed and they curled back to each other, France holding together a mending heart, and a hopefully healing England who cried till he fell asleep.

Modern Days

"*Sigh* Another bloody meeting." England mumbled. He looked around at all the other countries mingling around and talking amongst themselves. He didn't want to be here at all. But he was to be the host for the meeting since the Olympics were to be held in his country. He drifted off into a daze, his thoughts going over his opening and closing ceremony. Everything was set, and the actors and dancers were all well prepared. He was suddenly brought out of his musings though, by a pair of arms circling themselves around is neck and shoulders. "Bonjour mon amour, isn't it a beautiful day?~" England turned to France looking bored, but was secretly happy to see the other. "What do you want frog?" he said and France put on a fake hurt look, "Comment dire~ I was just asking about the weather. It has been rather rainy hasn't it? I don't want my Olympians to catch a cold before they beat your ass." England ground his teeth in irritation. "I assure you that there will be no problem with the weather conditions, but we are prepared if it does, now if you will excuse me, I am about to start the meeting." He stood, but France still clung on. "Oui, mon cher." He whispered hotly into England's ear and before he could say anything France dove in and stole a kiss. And not one of those boring pecks. A real French kiss. Cat calls and whistles filled the room, and when the Frenchie backed off smirking everyone could see the deep red blush on England's face. "L-LET'S START ALREADY!" he cried and stomped off to the front of the table to begin his presentation on his opening ceremony.

China gawked. "That is all? What was that? Your opening ceremony was nothing compared to mine aru!" England crossed his arms and glared at the Asian nation. "Well we are not creating some fancy light show, I am showing my history and culture." England had just put on a video of the last rehearsal of the opening ceremony. Some had laughed, but there were a few that just stayed silent and were quit intrigued with the Englishman's imagination. "That was not showing history! That was crap!" China continued to argue. "I thought it was original England-san I enjoyed it very much." Japan said politely. England nodded his head in thanks while China whipped his head towards his younger brother. "NIPPON! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ARU!? DIDN'T YOU LIKE MY CEREMONY!?" China waved his arms around, acting like a bratty toddler. "Well I enjoyed both. Yours nii-san was nice in your own way. Intimidating, strong, and neat." China smirked at England who just rolled his eyes, "But England-san's was very interesting, abstract, and messy in a good way, it will be very popular with kids and teenagers." China pouted and gave up, plopping into his seat and hugging his shinatty doll close to his chest. Germany nodded "I agree with Japan. It was a bit over exaggerated, but it will do well with the jugendliche." All the nations nodded either to agree or to just get the meeting on faster. "HAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW THEY WILL! YOUR QUEEN JUMPING OUT OF A HELICOPTER!? HAHAHA! THAT WAS AMAZING!" America screamed, a burger in his hand like always. England blushed a bit and just nodded his thanks again. The meeting went on smoothly, or as smoothly as it could get in a world meeting. But it finally ended with only a few injuries and only a handful of mind fucks. "ANGLETERRE!~" France called running up to his lover. England glanced at him while fixing his papers. "What frog?" "Me, Spain, and Prussia* are all going to the bar. Would you like to join us?" England looked up from organizing his papers. "No thanks, I'm going straight home. I'm tired as fuck." France deflated a bit but put a charming smile back on. "Then will I be seeing you at your house after?" He whispered leaning in close. England blushed and looked away, "Maybe. It all depends-" "On if I can- hon hon hon -persuade you?" he asked licking the shell of England's ear. The other jumped and brought a hand to his now cherry red ear. "J-Just get out of here! Y-You can come o-over!" "Honhonhon" the frenchie laughed and twirled his way over to his best friends. England pouted and continued to organize his papers. While he did this he never noticed the lagging nation, a twisted frown on his face. "Yo! English dude!"

A/N

I lied… I like this story to much J So I will be making this a multi-chapter story… just have to figure out how… Got foreign words from google translator, so im not completely sure if theyre right or not. Please tell me if they are wrong?

I actually liked England's ceremony more than Chinas, just my opinion! But I thought it was AAWWSOOME! *I put Prussia in here because I REFUSE for him to be dead ( My theory is that Germany split some of his work with Prussia so they are kind of like the Italy brothers. Besides while I watching the Olympics there was that part where it was showing the world records and stuff and it said East Germany. EAST! GERMANY! So he not dead. His brother let him have some of the country.

Now I know why people write usxuk … ITS SO EASY! O my gosh, it was the most easiest thing to write uke uk (LoL cant spell uke w/out uk |D) But I still prefer UkxUs. If I was a better writer I would totally write it… but im not… So is there any OOCness in here? I tried hard to keep them to character. LONG A/N! Plz Review? Plz with an America on top?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a doosh. =-= im sorry this chapter took this long. School has been … school. I already warned you about my lateness though in the summery soooo…. Yeaaaah, I hope this makes up for it a little.

I still own nothing. NOTHING!

England paused and looked up to see America walking towards him. On the inside he was freaking out. Unfortunately for him he still had a crush on the other nation. No amount of alcohol or France could change it. Yes he loved France, but… How could you ever forget your first love? "Yes, Yankee?" he answered coolly. America glanced around to make sure everyone left. Once the door closed, England and America were alone. "France is up to something." America said seriously. England's eyes widened slightly. A few tense seconds passed before England started cracking up. He clutched his stomach and was bending over halfway from laughing so hard. "Hey! What are you laughing for!? I'm trying to warn you here!" America yelled. England tried to hold in his laughter in for a bit to reply "B-but, y-your never serious! A-and you pfft, trying to warn me about France? The guy is as sneaky as a toddler! Hahahahaha! I- I think I would know if he were up to something." America clenched his fists. He was trying to help and here was England, laughing at his warning. "HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" America shouted, which shut England up right away. He stared at the other and America continued, "I've seen France going around with Prussia and Spain with these weird grins an-" "America I think your over reacting. They always go around with weird grins on their faces." "But-" "America. Stop. I think I would know when my-" "HES CHEATING ON YOU!" America cried. England's eyes went wide then narrowed. "You better explain yourself well, or I might be forced to do something I won't like." England whispered dangerously. But America continued as if he hadn't heard the warning. "He's with Spain, and Prussia way more than with you. Whenever I go out I see him with either one or the other or both! He must be cheating on you. Going to all these fancy restaurants, and weird stores, and just because your desperate-" A slap rang out through the room. Both men paused. England had slapped him hard enough to turn his head, and England's hand was frozen in place. They slowly moved, America turned his head slowly, as England lowered his hand to his side. America brought a hand up to his face and stared at England with wide eyes. Said mans face was hidden from view with his bangs, and when he spoke there was no emotion, "You don't know anything about me or France. You have no right to tell me what is happening between us. There is absolutely nothing wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head home to finish my work." he lied, and with that he collected his things and left, leaving a confused nation behind. America clenched his fists. "I'll prove it. I'll prove France is cheating on him. Then he'll understand what an idiot he's being!" he said with determination, and he pulled out his phone, "Hey, Tony, I need some spying gear!" "Fucking. Bitch."

England focused on the road, his hands clutching the steering wheel a bit to hard. When he drove into his driveway he shut off the engine and sat there. He stared at nothing for a bit, then looked up at his plain beige house. It had 2 floors and an assortment of rooms with a basement (where he did his magic and curses.) He had lived in this house on the outskirts of London for centuries, and it had a lot of memories. Good and bad. He looked down at the hands in his lap and just let the tears flow. He knew that France hung out with his friends more than him lately. But that was because he was busy with the Olympics. France had wanted to help him with the progress but he would always send him away, because his boss said no one was to know anything about the openings and surprises till later. (As in today.) But for America to make such a crazy assumption just… hurt. Especially when he called him desperate. England rubbed his eyes, he really was tired. He had stayed up all night for the Olympic preparations and he even had to skip breakfast. But he would eat later, right now he just wanted to have a nice long shower and go straight to bed. He got out of his car, locked it, and entered his simple beige house. Once he closed the door he was instantly greeted. "Hello England!" "Welcome back." "Hi England." 3 fairy's appeared and Green Mint bunny came to welcome England with a cute little cuddle. England forced a smile, "Hello everyone." "*gasp* England what happened? Were you crying?" One of the fairy's questioned. England looked down and walked past them without answering. "England!" "England?" "Englaaand~!" he ignored them all and walked up to his room, where he undressed for his shower. "Engl- GAH! WARN US FIRST!" The fairy's had accidentally flew in on him stripping when following him. England smiled a bit, "Heh- Sorry." he wrapped a towel around himself and walked to the bathroom. "England, are you going to tell us what's wrong?" one of the fairy's asked, England noticed she had a nosebleed, so he took a small piece of toilet paper for her, and she took it while blushing madly. England smiled, "Thanks for worrying about me, but its something really complicated that I need to fix on my own." The fairy pouted and nodded, then flew out the door, leaving a trail of blue sparkles behind her.

France looked around the store he and his friends had stopped at. There were an assortment of earrings, necklaces, and bracelet's. Prussia looked bored, while Spain was going through a pirate phase. "Hey, Hey, Prusia, debemos tomar todo este oro abundante y enterrarlo en algún lugar!"* "For the last time! I can't understand a single thing your saying!" Prussia snapped. The Spaniard had been talking to him like that ever since they entered this stupid store. "Hören Sie gut du dummer Idiot, wenn du nicht aufhörst zu sprechen in diesem lächerlichen spanisch werde ich Abzocke Ihre Kugeln und füttern die Vögel!"* Spain shut up after that. By the tone Gilbert was using it didn't sound like he was going to do something good. "FAIRE TAIRE! Both of you! My goodness, I thought you were here to help me?" France scolded. Both men mumbled an apology, and France just sighed. That was the best he was going to get. "Do you see something Angleterre would like?" he asked walking down another row of necklaces. Spain walked down another row, filled with sparkling earrings, a blank look on his face. England wasn't his favorite person in the world. But then he stopped and did a double take on a pair of earrings sitting alone in the corner of the low shelf. "Hey, amigo, ven aquí I think I found something." France and Prussia came over and Spain pointed to the pair. "Earrings?" Prussia asked incredulously. Spain nodded. "Uh. Why should I buy Angleterre a pair of earrings?" Spain picked up the earrings carefully. They were very simple things, small, tear shapes, and a clear sparkling green. "Just like his eyes." France thought. "These look just like the ones he used to wear in his pirating years. Trust me I'd know." Spain said in a deadpanned voice. France thought back and smiled. They certainly did. He remembered a teenage* looking England walking up to him, dressed in his bright red pirate outfit and eye patch. He had asked why he had pierced his ears if he didn't like long dresses or hair. He was promptly told to "Shut up you bloody frog and help with taking over Spain." Which he had declined, saying that he was busy with other wars.

France took the earrings from Spain with a relaxed smile. Nothing like his rape fa- I mean, seductive grin. "I'll take them. They'll be perfect."

A/N- I am SO sorry I took this long. Dx School is relentless, and my brother hogs this laptop. (Theres no way im writing this on my family's laptop… where everything is seen for everyone… EVRYYYTHIINGG 8I So I totally rushed on this, sorry again and I have the next chapter coming along in my head, sooo hopefully I can type it out later… hopefully. Cuz in November I start swimming practice. Aand that's everyday. So until then ill try my hardest to get as many chapters up as possible. Thanks for waiting if you did! (and again I used google translator) (and stupid spell check 8( tryin to be all american and change my foreign wordzyz)

Summarized definitions*

Spain: Lets take all this gold and bury it somewhere.

Gil: If you speak Spanish one more time I will rip off your ***** and feed then to the birds!

*I actually looked up England's pirating days. And it turns out he did it before he met America. So hetalia wise, he would be pretty young.


	3. Chapter 3

Jfbekjbvkjebk DX must… work… harder! Im actually thinking about keeping this FrUk. Should I? I really want it to be UsUk tho… but im not sure how with the story going like this… meh =3=

Still own nothing. And human names useeeed

America kept his word. After getting all his spying equipment from Tony and a good lecture about how sorry he would be if he didn't return it, he set off to get his "proof". He traveled all around the large city, advanced camera in hand. So far the Bad Touch Trio hadn't visited anywhere suspicious. Just random tourist spots of London, and at one point a pub, but they didn't stay long. He was about to give up and get to a McDonalds, (seriously the place is EVERYWHERE) when he noticed France and his buds entering a jewelry store. "Yes! Here we go." He whispered, and kneeled down behind some bushes across the store to set up. Unfortunately for him he was in a park full of children. And that's not the best place for a grown man with a camera whose hiding suspiciously behind some bushes to be. "Mum? What's that man doing?" "I don't know love, don't speak so loudly, come now, were going home."

America looked through the camera. Even though he was across the street he could easily see through the large window and into the shop. He saw the 3 friends argue and browse through the store and he focused the camera as he noticed them gather to Spain. He watched closely and pressed record as the Frenchman examined a pair of earrings in his hand. America bit into a hamburger he had kept inside his pocket, (For emergencies dudes XD) and his eyes narrowed as France hugged Spain, and planted a kiss to his cheek. What was the frenchy doing? Going around giving hugs and kisses like that? Something fishy was definitely going on. He swallowed the last of his food and pocketed his trash, and went back to using 2 hands to steady his camera. Then a voice startled him from behind, "Alfred-san?" America jumped and pressed stop on the camera accidentally. He spun around to see Japan looking at him strangely. "A-Ah! Sup, Ja- Kiku!" he chuckled and hid the camera behind his back. He had almost slipped out Japan, but with so many people they were required to use human names. "What are you doing here Alfred-san?" The Japanese man questioned, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "Huh? Oh. I was just… bird watching?" "… Behind bushes and looking towards a busy street? Alfred-san, what were you doing? I came here for a walk and heard some gossiping mothers talking about a strange blond man eating hamburgers behind some bushes, and I'm sad to say that I immediately thought of you." America pouted. He was not strange. "I-I was… *sigh* I was spying on Francis." he admitted. Not having a burger every 5 minutes was messing with his brain. Maybe he should've saved 10 emergency hamburgers. Japan rose an eyebrow, "And why would you be doing that?" America glanced around, "Well, you see…"

England stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel was used to rub his hair dry. He walked into his room and dressed into his night clothes, his Union Jack boxers and white cotton shirt. England sighed and plopped into his bed. The fairies soon flew in, followed by Green mint Bunny. "Hey, England? You need some cheering up?" one of the timid fairies asked. "*sigh* Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to sleep. *Yawn* Long day tomorrow." The fairies nodded and they turned off the lights. Green mint bunny cuddled himself next to England's head, and the other smiled, thankful for the little bunny's company. He soon fell asleep, the fairies dusting their magic over him to give him good dreams.

France opened the door a crack and peeked inside. The house was dark and silent. "Arthur must be asleep." he thought and smiled to himself. He snuck in and silently closed the door. He reached into his pocket to make sure it was still there. And just like he expected, it was. He felt the thin paper package and he lifted a hand to his mouth to keep his chuckles silent. The present he bought was perfect! Suddenly ge saw something at the corner of his eye and he turned, but nothing was there. His smile softened and he whispered, "Bonjour les fées."

Now when France had started dating England, he would see flashes and movement of … something once in awhile. England had said it was probably his magical friends. Francis had laughed at that, and Arthur got mad, so he explained. When England grew close with someone, depending on how long that person was with him, they would gain the gift to "see". Since all of England's colonies had been with him for awhile, they had once been able to see fairies, and gnomes, and unicorns. But when they rebelled against him, and became their own countries they lost their "sight", and now thought their memories of all those magical creatures as nothing but silly kiddish dreams. When he was done talking he was almost at the verge of tears from all the memories. Francis had hugged him and told him, "If I do see a fairy, I will tell her that she has made a very good friend." and comforted the other man with hugs and kisses.

Francis walked up the stairs that led to Arthur's room. Now he could see flashes of colors, and glimpses of colorful wings, and if he was lucky he would hear the light bell like tinkle of a fairies laugh. He opened the door to Arthur's room and stepped in. He saw Arthur sleeping peacefully and he placed his present on the side table before stripping down to his underwear, (which was decorated as his French flag of course.) and slipped down next to him. It was around 11 at night and he was pooped out. He had been going all around London, wasting time with his friends and looking for a present for his love. He couldn't wait to give it to him in the morning. He was sure it would be a good start for the busy Olympic day tomorrow. He skooted closer to England and was delighted as the other cuddled up closer to him. He rapped his arms around England, and the 2 slept peacefully, with the fairies stiffling their delighted giggles above them.

Japan shook his head. "America-san I'm sure your just overreacting." "B-but, I showed you the video I got! He ha-" "America-san." Japan scolded. "You know France-san acts like that everyday. He has always acted like that. What do you think you will gain from this?" America looked down guiltily and nibbled at a rice cracker Japan gave him. After that awkward meeting at the park Japan had invited him over to his hotel room and explain things. "Well? America-san?" Japan crossed his arms. They were both sitting on the bed. Tony's camera was laying close by, and as America looked at it, he felt worse and stuffed the cracker into his mouth. "I… Thought…" Japan waited patiently as America picked up the bag of rice crackers between them and stuffed 3 more crackers into his mouth. He swallowed noisily, and tears soon ran down his face. "I thought I could win him back." he whispered.

OK! FrUk? Or UsUk? Cuz I have no idea anymore =-= school is getting crazier. Sooo… sorry if u guys have to wait a long time Dx


	4. Chapter 4

Long A/N ahead

Ok, the reviews have spoken… and I will make it UsUk

IM SO SO SO SORRY IF YOU EXPECTED FrUk D*: plz plz plz plz understand Dx more ppl wanted UsUk, and I must give it. And don't get me wrong, I actually like both couples :D YES THERE IS A WAY TO DO THAT 3 I love usuk cuz the hero alfie is always there for his iggy xD and they are so cute together, but as said in one of the reviews, FrUk is like an old married couple and is totally cute no mattr wat u say :D … I love both, I do.

Thanks to all you reviewers for your votes! Cuz I wouldn't hav been abl to go on with this fic without you guys XD. And to all you one piece lovers! After im done with this fic im making a multi chap One Piece AU fic :D and im actually planning it out instead of randomly diving in XD my friend and I are actually planning out the story now, so look forward to it :D

And another warning, im planning on posting some crack fics xD me and another friend were REALLY bored while in summer school, and we (or she) wrote them out while our teacher was lecturing (I passed the class btw, so don't worry im not repeating a grade XD) but im warning you 0_0 these things are … very cracky xD the math tortured our brains DX weeellll… that's it. ON WITH THE STORY:

America woke slowly and blinked his eyes. He lifted his head and realized he had no idea where he was. He shot up and noticed he wasn't in his hotel room. Where was he? "Ah- America-san. Anata no me o samashi. Did you sleep well?" "J-Japan!? W-where the hell am I!?" Japan was already dressed. Surprisingly he was wearing a bright red coat with a white dress shirt, and slacks. Very flashy. For a Japanese person that is. Japan walked towards the bed and sat down next to the freaking nation. "You are in my hotel room. After you explained everything to me you ate all the hotel snacks in my room and fell asleep." America scratched at his bare chest. Wait… Bare!? America jumped out of the bed and looked down at himself. "WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED!?" Well naked wasn't the right word, he still had his bald eagle boxers on. Japans eyes narrowed slightly. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't swear America-san." Then his eyes shifted to the side and he blushed, "A-and you are naked because I thought you wouldn't be comfortable in your stuffy clothes so I-"he swallowed "I undressed you." There was a moment of tense silence, until America started laughing, "Oh! That's it!? HAhahahahaha! Thanks man! For a second I thought we did it last night!" Japans face was now red, and he stammered at the other, "W-w-w-w-w-what!? A-America-san! Please do not make fun of that! I-It was very hard for me to just take off your clothes! I-I could never-" "Dude! Calm yo tits! I was just making fun!" he chuckled and waved his hands in surrender. "You should really loosen up man!" he then paused and looked down at the ground. "And… Yeah~" America sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks… For letting me sulk." Japan sat silently, and then he stood and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "It's quite alright. I'm glad I was helpful. But America." The other looked at his friend when he didn't use the –san. "You should be careful how you sulk. Eating will not solve anything. It's quite unhealthy… And… I will help you whenever you need me. You're my friend." America looked shocked, "Japan. Don't you think your being a bit to seri-"Japan lightly squeezed America's shoulder. America stopped talking and stared back into deep, black eyes. America shot forward and hugged the shorter nation. "Thanks, Japan… You're a real hero." Japan stiffened, but did not pull away from the offending hug. He gave a pat to Americas back though. "Y-you're welcome. But A-America-san. You should get dressed now. We will be late." America pulled away and pouted because Japan added the –san again to his name. "Wait… late for what?" Japan pointed to his coat. "We are to meet for the opening ceremonies. I made some calls yesterday, and they delivered your uniform here." "… HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP!?" "All day. Don't worry; I have taken the time to buy some food for you too." "… Japan, you're the best!" America smiled. And Japan smiled back.

England pulled his white jacket on over his white tee. He didn't really fancy the gold collar, but he had no choice in the matter. He glanced at his bed and noticed France still snoring away. England sighed and walked over to the bed. "Hey. Frog, were going to be late. So- WAKE UP!" he screamed into Frances ear. The Frenchman jumped and fell out of bed. "Que diable! FIN DU MONDE EST? QUOI? QUOI? QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE?!" France shot to his feet and looked around the room. He noticed a pouting England at the other end of the bed. "Oh. Bon matin. How is my dear England doing?" France asked in his most lustful voice. He walked towards England, a sway in his step. He was just trying to save himself from that embarrassing show. England crossed his arms. "We're going to be late. I was nice and let you sleep all day. Get dressed… You had your uniform delivered to my house on purpose, didn't you." France smiled and gave a quick kiss to England. "Looks like I was found out." He smiled, and England sighed again. "I don't care. But you owe me 15 pounds for the delivery." France blinked. "I paid for everything beforehand. There was a long silence. "THAT BLOODY WANKER!" England cried. France laughed, "Oh, Angelterre, don't worry! I'll give you your money… But I think I have something for you that will make up for it." He walked past the steaming man and picked up the small package. "If it's another dildo I swear I'll-"He was cut off as the green earrings dangled from the others fingertips. France stood behind the shorter man, his arm holding the earrings resting on the others shoulder. "Spain actually helped me pick them out. I thought you'd like them. I could never find anything right by myself… I also have a reservation for a restaurant after the ceremony. So I hope you are not too tired when everything is over, I know how hard you have been working." France smiled as watched England gently take the earrings in hand and stared at them. France walked to England's front and gave a light kiss to his forehead. "Do you like them?" he whispered. A smile slowly spread on England's face and he gave a kiss to Frances cheek. "I hate them frog." France chuckled. "Je suis heureux."

Translations:

Japan- You're awake

France-WHAT THE HELL! IS THE WORLD ENDING!? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?

Good Morning

I'm glad.

YES! YES THIS WILL BE USUK! IM GETTING THERE! I can only write this much before my mind starts shutting down. Im doing this at night cuz I got schools and am busy with homework…it takes me a day to do my math homework =-= I SUCK at math so yeah… any way, ill post sometime later. Review?


End file.
